


Хорошая жизнь

by ji_tera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Better Future, Education system in Republic of Lucis is trying its best, Father of the nation, Let’s go with Episode Ignis ending, M/M, Politics, Teenage OMC, View from historical perspective, embracing it or not, now and then, talking about death, terminally ill character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Историю пишут победители. А потом переписывают их потомки. Чему учат на уроках истории в школах Республики Люцис?





	Хорошая жизнь

_Из зала в зал переходя,_  
_Здесь движется народ._  
_Вся жизнь великого вождя_  
_Передо мной встаёт._

_Я вижу дом, где Ленин рос,_  
_И тот похвальный лист,_  
_Что из гимназии принёс_  
_Ульянов – гимназист._

Абсолютно белое поле ввода выглядело удручающе. Мысль о том, что осталось написать ещё восемьсот слов – собственно, все требуемые восемьсот слов, – нагоняла тоску. Обратный отсчёт в углу вкладки с домашкой уже светился красным – срок сдачи поджимал. Так, надо сосредоточиться.

Интересно, когда Король Королей был маленьким, он мучился с домашкой? Конечно нет, за королей-то её слуги делали. Наверное. И вообще, на войну с Империей, Тёмное Время и Новое Время отводится целый отдельный учебник! Для него история, считай, была на треть короче.

С разложенных на столе – для вдохновения – буклетов смотрел привычный портрет; такой и в школе висит, и у дяди в офисе. Опираясь одной рукой на перила террасы Цитадели, Король Королей стоял вполоборота, словно только что оглядывал Инсомнию, потом отвлёкся и повернулся к зрителю. Синие глаза такие яркие, что сразу ясно – фотографию здорово отредактировали. Между бровями глубокие складки, да и в целом вид сосредоточенный, почти встревоженный. Как им в школе всегда говорили: «Король переживает за будущее родной страны».

***

– Ва-ау, Нокт, смотри, как клёво получилось!

Промпто едва не заехал фотоаппаратом прямо по носу, так что Ноктису пришлось перехватить его руку и удерживать на безопасном расстоянии. Он сощурился ещё сильнее, вглядываясь в почти слепой на ярком солнце экран. 

– Ну нет! – вынес он вердикт. – У меня тут морщины во весь лоб. Как будто сорок пять, а не тридцать пять!

– Зато смотри, какие глаза синие! Никто в жизни не поверит, что всё без фильтра. 

– Хмм… – заслышав голос над ухом, Ноктис, вместо того чтобы вздрогнуть, подался назад, спиной к чужой груди. – А мне нравится. Промпто отлично поймал освещение. Скинешь потом?

– Ха-ха, ты каждый раз так говоришь, – Промпто разулыбался, довольный похвалой. – Конечно!

– Спасибо, – Игнис улыбнулся в ответ и спихнул с себя навалившегося Ноктиса. – И раз с импровизированной фотосессией покончено, пора возвращаться к делам. 

– Не-ет, только не это! – судя по виду, Ноктис раздумывал, не скинуться ли с террасы, куда улизнул между сессиями Совета, сославшись на потребность в свежем воздухе. Учитывая способности к телепортации, планировал он скорее побег, чем самоубийство. 

– Не-ет, – вторил ему Промпто. 

Игнис прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. На высоте двадцать четвёртого этажа весенний ветер всё ещё обжигал холодом, зато солнце ложилось на лицо ласковыми лучами. Где-то под ногами искрилась триллионами не так давно вставленых стёкол Новая Инсомния. На плечо снова навалился знакомый вес – Ноктис то ли прятался от ветра, то ли и правда спал на ногах. В последние две недели никто из них не отдыхал толком. «Ещё пять минут, и подниму его,» – пообещал себе Игнис. – «Ещё пять минут».

***

«Что вам больше всего запомнилось в музее? Что показалось самым интересным?» Подзаголовок, призванный помочь с домашним заданием – «Отчёт о школьной экскурсии в Государственный Исторический Музей имени Ноктиса Люциса Кэлума 114го» – ситуацию не улучшал ничуть. Что там могло показаться интересным – это всё было сто лет тому назад. Больше всего запомнилось, как пацаны из параллельного класса толкали друг друга, соревнуясь, кто дальше проедет в войлочных тапочках по мраморному полу, и один чуть не улетел головой в витрину с модельками машинок.

А, ну вот. Вспомнил, машинки были классные. Десятки моделей всевозможных цветов: спортивные с полосками, рекламные, древнющие кабриолеты с большим багажником, и нормальные такие седаны, и внедорожник с колёсами выше кузова. И даже что-то фантастическое, как если бы из запчастей от седана собирали летательный аппарат.

Ладно, так и напишем: _«Во время паломничества, а затем и на пути в столицу Империи, Король Королей со свитой скрывались от патрулировавших трассы отрядов оккупационных войск. В целях маскировки приходилось как можно чаще менять средства передвижения»._

***

– Иногда, – вздохнул Ноктис, – я немного сожалею, что больше не надо экономить топливо.

– Сдурел? – без пиетета поинтересовался Промпто.

– Нет, это очень, очень хорошо, что мы наконец обезопасили доступ к старым запасам и наладили переработку, но… – Ноктис так и не закончил мысль. Он словно гипнотизировал дверцу одного из автомобилей Цитадели, стоя в шаге от неё, даже не вынув руки из карманов щёгольских шерстяных брюк.

Обычная чёрная сияющая дверца обычного авто представительского класса. Таких в гараже два десятка точно.

– Что – «но»? Садись уже, по дороге дорасскажешь.

Центр столицы расчистили от завалов, снесли торчавшие, как обломанные зубы, горелые остовы небоскрёбов, законсервировали фундаменты до лучших времён и припудрили образовавшиеся проплешины газонами. Теперь здесь стало просторно. И очень холодно – ветер носился по новоиспечённым площадям и скверам, с воем задувая в проходы подземки. Промпто ёжился и мечтал поскорее оказаться в закрытом, хоть и не прогретом, салоне. Но Ноктис остановился, не доходя до машины, и Промпто тоже – у него за спиной, хотя ничего не мешало идти вперёд. Вон, Игнис уже открывает заднюю дверцу, жонглируя планшетом, папками и кофе.

– Игнис, – окликнул Ноктис, – хочешь за руль?

– А отчёты по фермерским и рыбозаводческим хозяйствам ты мне прочитаешь? – отозвался тот, устраиваясь на сидении.

– Эй, ну что такое? – Промпто мягко ткнул друга в бок. – Всё хорошо? Голова?

– Всё в порядке. Глупости это. Я просто… Скучаю по Регалии. Ну вот, говорю же, глупости.

Ноктис ссутулил плечи, помусолил пряди волос у лица, заправил их за уши, а потом всё-таки открыл дверцу и опустился на водительское сидение. Взревев на мгновение, мерно заурчал двигатель.

– Нокт, – Игнис оторвался от планшета, и их взгляды встретились в зеркале заднего вида. – Я тоже.

***

В буклетах обнаружились планы помещений и фотографии наиболее значимых экспонатов. Дело пошло на лад, счётчик слов под формой резво бежал вперёд.

Абзац про нехватку продовольствия, когда Королю приходилось выкраивать минуты на рыбалку, чтобы прокормить себя и свиту; по абзацу на виды магитехов; ещё один про Главнокомандующую Хайвинд, которая провела годы под прикрытием в стане врага, и про её отпадную броню. И один про кольцо – семейную реликвию Кэлумов, которую Империя пыталась отобрать, чтобы утвердить свои права на трон.

Хотя последний вышел явно сырым – экскурсовод что-то там говорила, предположительно кольцо было магическим артефактом, но пересказывать такое в домашней работе было неловко. Магия – это бабкины сказки. В любом случае, не стирать же целый абзац – обратный отсчёт до срока сдачи тикал, не сбиваясь. Надо собраться и написать в заключение что-нибудь крутое, чтобы проверяющему точно понравилось. Вот только про что?

Как по заказу, в соседней комнате глухой бубнёж новостей по головизору сменился пронзительной мелодией. «Мам! Триша! – раздалось на всю квартиру. – Начинается!» Ну вот, теперь мама и сестры ещё час от телевизора не отлипнут. В честь приближающейся столетней годовщины Избавления крутят переснятый сериал про любовь Короля и Оракула, все как с ума посходили, даже парни в классе эту муть смотрят. Говорят, битва в Тенебре была эпичная.

Точно! Вот оно!

На волне вдохновения предложения посыпались из-под пальцев одно за другим: _«Жемчужиной коллекции музея является, конечно же, свадебное платье Леди Лунафрейи, эвакуированное из Алтиссии, где, если бы не нападение презревшей мирный договор Империи, должно было пройти бракосочетание Короля Королей и Последнего Оракула. Незапятнанная белизна платья и сегодня напоминает нам о существовании чистой, идеальной любви, способной победить лишения и смерть._

_Король и Оракул пронесли чувства друг к другу через всю жизнь, несмотря на разлуку, оккупацию Тенебре и вынужденную изоляцию Старой Инсомнии. Связь на глубоком духовном уровне позволяла им координировать действия даже в хаосе войны. То, как Король Королей хранил верность своей любимой даже после её гибели от рук Империи, должно служить примером для всех и каждого._

_Решимости Короля Ноктиса не сломила даже угроза продолжению королевского рода, а вместе с тем и монархии, на которой базировались закон и порядок в Инсомнии с самого её основания. Вместо собственного наследника любимым детищем Короля стала конституция будущей республики»._

***

– Привет! Как он? 

Ноктис приоткрыл глаза. В приоткрытую дверь просунула нос Ирис. 

– Спит, – просипел он, улыбнувшись. 

Подруга улыбнулась в ответ. Уже не стесняясь, зашла и притворила дверь за собой, так и не нарушив тишину комнаты; устойчивые каблуки туфель тонули в пушистом ковре. Она опустилась в кресло у постели и с нежностью посмотрела на похрапывающего в кресле напротив брата: лысая, совсем как у отца, макушка откинулась назад, ноги едва помещаются, колени торчат выше края кровати.

– Уснул на посту. Позор семьи. 

– Пользуется тем, что Игнис не видит, – согласился Ноктис.

– Фу, Нокт, – Ирис хихикнула, совсем как девчонка, – шутки у тебя! – и тут же спохватилась. – Ты как себя чувствуешь? Извини, что разбудила.

– Ничего, скоро отосплюсь.

– Прекрати, да что с тобой сегодня?

– Извини. Всё нормально. Бывало лучше, бывало хуже.

– Болит?

– Нет, что ты. Мне обезболивающие уже вместо чая наливают.

Ирис дотянулась и погладила лежащую на одеяле руку, совсем, кажется, немощную: прозрачная кожа, фиолетовые вены увивают веер костей. Казалось, коснись неловко – и повредишь. Немного успокаивало то, что вторую руку даже во сне сжимал в своей брат. Если Гладди не боится, ей тоже не стоит.

– И всё-таки ты уходишь первым…

– Тут уже ничего не поделать. Это была хорошая жизнь.

– Жизнь, Ноктис, серьёзно? Это же только половина… И прежде чем что-то сказать, вспомни, что мне самой уже пятьдесят два. Ты хочешь назвать меня старой?

Ирис снова улыбнулась, старательно отгоняя слёзы: впереди долгий день и не одно совещание, не хочется провести их все с опухшим лицом и красными глазами.

– Ну да, ещё всё впереди, – как мог, закатил глаза Ноктис. Они одни и остались яркими у него на лице. Болезнь залила лицо серой бледностью, волосы и без того давно уже пестрели сединой. А вот глаза – ясные, живые, невозможно синие. – Послушать Совет, я бы столько всего ещё успел. Например, жениться.

– Всё ещё?!

– Ага, вплоть до весеннего приступа доставали. Даже активнее начали.

– Аристократия не сдаётся, а?

– Вам виднее, Ваша Светлость.

– Конечно, Ваше Величество.

Оба показательно скривились.

– А где Его Сиятельство граф Сиенция?

– Наш единственный пролетарий увёл его поспать нормально. Игнис себя изводит. Мне пришлось ответстветственно пообещать не умирать ещё как минимум четыре часа, пока не вернётся, а то, цитирую: «Он прибьёт меня сам».

Ирис кивнула на брата, всё ещё изображающего сон в слишком маленьком для него кресле.

– Им всем больно снова тебя терять.

Ноктис вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза. Гладио втихаря жестами показал ей заканчивать разговор.

– Я не шучу, Ирис, – прошелестел Ноктис, – это была хорошая жизнь. Я провёл двадцать пять лет с теми, кого люблю. Ради этого можно было пройти пешком до Гралеи и обратно – кто же запретит спасителю мира иметь трёх любовников, – бескровные губы растянулись в улыбке.

Гладиолус наконец выдал себя, сжав руку Ноктиса сильнее.

– Нокт… – как сказать такое? – Нокт, ты же понимаешь, стране нужен будет идеальный герой. Отец новой республики.

Горло протестующе сжималось, но они слишком много сил положили, чтобы идти на уступки сейчас.У них был план…

– Я знаю, Ирис. Но ещё не сегодня.

– Не сегодня, – согласилась она, поцеловала полупрозрачную руку и пообещала: – Я ещё зайду.

Впереди был длинный день будущей первой кандидатуры на пост президента.

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве эпиграфа использован отрывок из стихотворения С. Михалкова «В музее В.И. Ленина»


End file.
